Langeweile³ hoch 3
by Akima-sama-chan
Summary: Kurz-fic Mariah X Ray


Langeweile³ (hoch 3)  
  
Only Chapter: No name...  
  
Also, das is mal wieder eine meiner Kurz-ff's, für die ich so berühmt bin. Naja, berühmt ist nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck. Abgesehen davon, dass ich mit meinen fanfics nen Haufen Kohle scheffel (doch, ehrlich! Ich sitz hier auf nem Berg Knete! ~Scherz) macht es mir doch tatsächlich Spaß, meinen Beta und meinen Verleger zu nerven! Verleger: Son-Lu ; Beta: ihre Sista Leggy. Nur mal so...  
  
Pairing: Naja, selbst lesen! Es ist schonmal nicht Kai x Ray, aber es ist aus Mariah's Sicht gewritten! Nur als Tip...! Könnte ja helfen...  
  
Legende: "blabliblub" Gequasseltes //blabliblub// dämliche Statements meinerseits blabliblub Mariah's Gedanken  
  
Nun bin ich hier, sehe Max auf dem Sofa liegen, Tyson, der sich vollfrisst und fernsieht, Ray, wie er telefoniert und Kai, wie er, mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen, dasitzt und gemütlich eine Tasse Tee schlürft. Gott, sieht das schwul aus, wie er den kleinen Finger abspreitzt. Aber mal ganz ehrlich: ist er das nicht auch?  
Nun ja, alle haben irgendetwas zu tun. Sogar Kenny, der gerade mit Dizzy in der Hand ins Wohn-zimmer kommt, Tyson die sicht auf den TV versperrt und mit seinem BitBeast diskutiert, beachtet mich nicht. Normalerweise hätte er wenigstens gegrüßt. Er stellt Dizzera auf dem Tisch ab und beginnt, Tysons Rufe missachtend, wild mit den Armen zu gestikulieren.  
Toll! Alle haben was zu tu7n. Alle außer mir. Ich steh nur blöd in einer Ecke und beobachte die anderen. Was mach ich eigentlich hier?, waren zurzeit meine einzigsten Gedanken.  
Tja, und weil ich nix besseres zu tun habe, setze ich mich einfach zu Kai und trike auch eine Tasse schwarzen Tee. IIIH, schmeckt der ekelhaft. Aber da muss ich jetzt durch.  
Zwar sehe ich beim Tee trinken micht halb so schwul aus, wie Kai, aber ich fühl mich irgendwie seltsam.  
Zurzeit ist mir mordslangweilig. Außerdem schielt Kai mich die ganze Zeit aus den Augenwinkeln an und denkt vermutlich, dass ich das nicht checke. Man, ist das nervig! Dieser Typ ist ätzend, alle sind auf sich selbst fixiert und mir ist immernoch todlangweilig!  
Dann bemerkt mich halt keiner; egal! Selbst schuld, wenn ich so tu, als sei ich an nix interessiert... Vielleicht sollte ich einfach aufstehen und gehen. Ich hab hier so oder so nix verloren. Ist ja nicht mein Team.  
Eigentlich wollte ich nur Ray besuchen, doch der telefonisiert ja die ganze Zeit mit seiner geliebten "Prinzessin" Tracie; seiner Schwester. Ätzend!  
Naja, erstmal austrinken und dann aufs Klo. Gut, bloß nicht zu schnell laufen, sonst faucht Tyson mich an, ich wär zu laut und, dass er den Text, den der Fernsehreporter gerade quasselt, nicht verstehen könne. Außerdem würde ich ihn ja bei seiner Chips-und-Cola-Diät stören. Aber ich muss zugeben, er ist doch tatsächlich dünner geworden, was aber sicherlich nicht dieser seltsamen Diät zu verdanken ist.  
Ach, was solls?, frage ich mich und renne kurzerhand am Fersehgerät vorbei; egal, was Tyson sagt!  
Tja, und wie angenommen ruft Tyson, dass ich zu laut bin, im Bild stehe und mal abhauen soll. Pah! Der kann mich mal! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein, wer er ist?! Zum kotzen!, denke ich noch, bevor ich im Korridor verschwinde.  
Ganz egal; auf jeden Fall geh ich jetzt aufs Klo und mach mich danach aus dem Staub!, sind meine Gedanken, während ich mich ins Badezimmer begebe.  
Als ich gerade wieder vom Klo komme und meine Jacke holen will, haben die Typen im Wohn- zimmer vermutlich doch gemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr da bin. Ray scheint mit telefonieren fertig zu sein, denn er ist es, der in den Korridor kommt und mich am Öffnen der Wohnungstür hindert.  
Er ruft meinen Namen -schlicht und einfach meinen Namen- und doch muss ich -ich muss einfach- stehenbleiben.  
Er packt mich an der rechten Schulter und fragt mich, wo ich denn hinwolle. Ich drehe mich nicht um, schweige ihn nur an, sage nichts. Ein weiteres mal fragt er vorsichtig nach, wohin ich gehen wolle. "Weg!", antworte ich nur. "Wohin; weg!?", fragt Ray ungeduldig. "Einfach nur endlich weg von hier!", gebe ich ehrlich zur Antwort. "Du interessierst dich ja doch nicht für mich, wenn ich dich schon frei-willig besuchen komme!" "Es tut mir leid? Ich verstehe nicht ganz!", sagt er mir schlicht und ergreifend ins Gesicht. Naja, eher in den Rücken, denn ich habe mich noch immer nicht zu ihm umgedreht.  
Ich spüre, wie mir Tränen in die Augen steigen und ganz langsam meine Wangen herunterrinnen. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und schreie ihn an: "Du- du- ! Ich bin dir doch egal! Stets und ständig telefonierst du mit deiner geliebeten "Prinzessin" von Schwester, Tracie! Das ist echt unmöglich! Und dann auchnoch immer genau dann, wenn ich mal bei dir bin! Ich habe so langsam, aber sicher das Gefühl, du machst das mit Absicht, damit du mich los wirst! Und- und wusstest du eigentlich, dass Inzest verboten ist?" "Wow, wow, wow!", unterbricht er mich, "schalte mal nen Gang runter! Du redest ja wie ein Wasserfall mit Turboantrieb!" Ich schluchze nur.  
Er breitet die Arme aus und zieht mich auch sofort in eine Umarmung. Widerwillig lasse ich mich umarmen. Er streichelt mir sanft über Rücken und Haar, um mich zu beruhigen. So langsam, aber sicher schwellen Wut und Trauer ab und ich fühle mich bei ihm wieder geborgen, so wie früher.  
"Sag mal", beginnt er, mich durchlöchern zu wollen, "bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf Tracie?" "Nein! Wie kommst du darauf?" "Du hast so seltsam geklungen, als du gesagt hast, ich würde mich mehr für sie als für dich interessieren!" "Wieso sollte ich denn eifersüchtig auf deine Schwester sein?" "Weiß nicht! Du hast doch etwas von Inzest gesagt! Aber du solltest wissen, dass du das einzigste Mädchen bist, dass ich je lieben könnte!" "Das weiß ich doch, aber... naja, du weißt schon!" "Ja, schon gut!", sprach's und gab mir einen Kuss.  
Wir standen noch lange so da; umschlungen und knutschend. Wie lange, weiß ich nicht. Hatte gerade keine Stoppuhr zur Hand.  
Auf jeden Fall standen wir dort so lange, bis Kai, Max, Kenny und Tyson sich lautstark räusperten, oder sonstwie bemerkbar machten.  
Wir schreckten auf und brachen kurz darauf alle sechs in schallendes Gelächter aus. Alle sechs; sogar Kai!  
  
+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*OWARI*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+ Soooooooooooo... das wars mal wieder! Ich hatte diesen Einfall während der Ferien, als ich mit Lu und Leggy verreist war. Dazu muss ich noch sagen, ich habe, während ich das schrieb, die ganze Zeit Overground: "Der letzte Stern" gehört. Wir hatten das auf Repeat. Außerdem hat Son-Lu mich erst auf die Idee gebracht und mir ein wenig geholfen. Nicht, dass ich Hilfe nötig hätte, aber manchmal ist mir einfach nix mehr eingefallen und da kam sie dann ins Spiel. Hat für mich weitergewritten. Naja, ich hoffe mal, ihr seid nicht gestorben und lasst mir noch ein Kommi da. Ich meine: guten Autoren gibt man ein Kommi, oder zwei, oder drei... Was ich damit sagen will, ist: Alle möglichen Statements; Komis, Kritik, Kekse und Morddrohungen, sind hier gernstens gesehen. P.S.: Lest doch auch mal meine anderen fic's! P.P.S.: An alle, die "Auf Immer und Ewig" lesen! Ihr müsst euch noch etwas gedulden, bis das 2. Chappi (kein Hundefutter) on ist! Wird mal wieder total lang. Und es gibt ein Special!^^ 


End file.
